


Starish/Female Reader - A Suit fit for a Prince

by UtaPriSonicFan147



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Humor, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPriSonicFan147/pseuds/UtaPriSonicFan147
Summary: This took me a while to make!I came across a random video the other day of someone adjusting someone's suit for them and I had the idea of having the reader be in charge of the awkward but amazing situation of watching them try on shirts and trousers for their performance outfits~--------------





	Starish/Female Reader - A Suit fit for a Prince

It was about a month until Starish's first performance and each member had to get their suits fitted and designed by you, Ringo and Tomochika. Due to a lucky dip hat pull, you had the opportunity to help design Otoya's first and from then, the design would be duplicated for the others but in different colours.

You anxiously wait in one of the school's corridor, nervously clutching your large notepad between your hands and leaning against the wall. You look down at the floor and let out a small sigh before thinking to yourself.

"I hope I can do this correctly... this is a big responsibility and I don't want to let them down."

You let out yet another sigh but soon look up as you hear the sound of footsteps running across the corridor's floor.

"(F/n)-chan!"

You smile as you notice a young red-haired male running towards your direction. He stops in front of you and pants a bit, looking as though he had just ran from one side of the school to the other!

"I'm sorry, (f/n)-chan... I didn't mean to keep you waiting!"

You look up at the red-haired male as he regains his breath and smile, happily.

"It's ok, Ittoki-kun... you arrived just in time!"

The young male, named Otoya, lets out a small sigh of relief as he places a hand onto his chest and closes his eyes.

"That's good..."

You let out a small giggle and soon open the door that was next to your position. You watch as Otoya enters the room and soon follow behind before closing the door behind you.

"Ringo-sensei, Shibuya-san and the others will be arriving later to deliver and try on the shirts and trousers for the fitting but I want to discuss how to design the costumes first, if that's ok?"

Otoya smiles and makes a thumbs up gesture as he sits in a chair opposite you.

"That's ok, (f/n)-chan!"

You giggle once again and feel a small blush appear on your cheeks, feeling a little shy from Otoya's smile. It wasn't just a regular smile, it was one that could melt a girl's heart.

You clear your throat and soon turn your attention to the notepad which was laid across your lap. You then reach into your pocket and take out a pencil before holding it in your hand, ready to sketch.

"Ok, Ittoki-kun... I have drawn a template of you and the other boys' figures. Now, I don't mean to put any pressure on you but Ringo-sensei said that Starish's costumes will be designed the same so we need to think of a design that everyone will like."

Otoya nods and begins to look a bit nervous as he places a finger on his chin, attempting to think of an idea.

"Hmm, let's see..."

After a few minutes of thinking, you soon hear a small noise coming from Otoya. You raise your head up and smile as you notice that he has an idea.

"I think I have an idea! How about something military related? Then we can adjust each one to our style and colour!"

You smile and click your fingers before beginning to sketch out a design onto your notepad.

"That's a great idea, Ittoki-kun! Perhaps we can make them all white for the main colour and gold lining for the collar and shoulder pads... then add some coloured items, matching all of your hair colours!"

You smile as you look up from the notepad and watch Otoya become excited as he exclaims:

"Perfect~!"

\---------------------

As you and Otoya continue to talk to one another, you listen to his ideas and soon begin to incorporate them into your design. Around 10 minutes later, you finish a rough sketch for the design and place down your pencil onto the table before handing the notepad to Otoya.

"What do you think, Ittoki-kun?"

You watch nervously as Otoya looks down at the sketch and observes the design. After a short while, Otoya gives his signature smile and looks up from the notepad, now looking at you.

"Amazing~! I can't wait to see these be made~!"

You smile sheepishly from the compliment and take the notepad from Otoya as he hands it back to you. Before you could respond to Otoya's compliment, you gasp a bit as you hear a knock at the door behind you. You stand up from your chair and look to the door.

"Come in."

As the door opens, you soon notice a young burgundy-haired female and a curly pink-haired male enter, each carrying three large clothing bags. You watch as the pink-haired male struggles and soon walk over to him, offering a hand.

"Please... let me help you with those, Ringo-sensei."

The male smiles at you and sighs in exhaustion as he watches you place the clothing bags onto the table.

"Ah... thank you, (f/n)-chan~!"

You smile and nod before looking over to Otoya. You notice as he walks over to the burgundy-haired girl and offers a hand also.

"Allow me to carry those for you, Shibuya-san."

The young female, named Tomochika, sighs also and smiles as Otoya places the remaining clothing bags onto the table.

"Phew... thank you, Ittoki-kun!"

Otoya smiles and makes a thumbs up gesture before turning to Tsukimiya, who was now talking directly to you.

"We have Starish's shirts and trousers for them to try... match the correct sizes to each of the boys, (f/n)-chan~!"

You smile and nod in response.

"Yes, Ringo-sensei. Oh and I have drawn a sketch of the design... it's quite messy but I hope it's ok..."

You watch nervously as Tsukimiya takes the notepad from you and makes a small suggestive noise as he observes it. He then looks up at you before handing the notepad back and clapping his hands together, beaming a large smile.

"Amazing~! This is perfect, (f/n)-chan! Me and Tomo-chan will begin working on the designs for the boy's costumes~!"

You smile sheepishly and look over to Tomochika who had an excited expression on her face.

"I can't wait to make these with you, Ringo-sensei~!"

You giggle a bit and soon watch as they begin to head back to the door. Tsukimiya turns to face you and smiles a bit.

"Oh and (y/n)-chan? The boys will be along shortly but I'm sure that Ittoki-kun can try on his clothes first~!"

You smile and nod in response as they begin to leave. Otoya gives his usual smile to Tsukimiya and nods also.

"Yes, Ringo-sensei... I will try them on now."

As Tsukimiya and Tomochika leave the room, you shut the door behind them and turn to Otoya, smiling.

"Ok, Ittoki-kun... I'll give you a shirt and pair of trousers to try but if they don't fit then--"

As you turn to face Otoya, you open your eyes widely and blush a dark red as you notice that Otoya was already beginning to unbutton his shirt, his slightly muscular chest now showing, but only a little.

"I-Ittoki-kun?"

Otoya looks up from his shirt and makes a curious expression as he notices that you were looking away and looked rather uncomfortable.

"Are you alright, (f/n)-chan?"

Before you could respond, Otoya soon looks down at his almost fully-revealed chest and chuckles nervously as he puts a hand behind his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, (f/n)-chan! This must be a bit awkward for you to watch..."

"I-it's ok, Ittoki-kun..."

You giggle nervously as Otoya fully removes his own shirt and takes one of the tester shirts to try on. You couldn't help but turn to face him as you knew that he was now shirtless. You feel your cheeks become warmer as you get a glimpse of Otoya's bare chest. He had quite small muscles but a very slim yet attractive torso.

"Hmm, I think this shirt is too small... what do you think, (f/n)-chan?"

You soon snap out of the distraction and look up at Otoya, smiling a bit. You walk over to him and gently tug on the shirt, testing it's tightness. You feel that it was clinging rather tightly to Otoya's chest and begin to blush once again due to the fact that the tightness of the shirt perfectly showed off his muscles!

"Y-yes, I think it's too small also... perhaps try on a bigger one and some trousers?"

"Good idea..."

You blush as he once again removes his shirt and try to get a sneak peak at his chest one more time.

You soon smirk a little bit from the sight but clear your throat and turn around as Otoya looks towards you.

Otoya soon picks up a shirt from the table and looks over to you, making sure that you weren't looking. He then begins to unbuckle the belt around his waist and begins to pull down his trousers.

You were unaware of what was going on and you soon turned your attention towards the door, hearing various voices coming from outside of it. The door soon opens and you smile as you notice six men enter, all talking amongst each other.

The men soon all stop talking and look over to you, all smiling in your direction. A young blonde male, named Natsuki smiles as he walks over to you and gives you a small hug.

"Ah, you must be (y/n)-chan... it's nice to meet you~!"

You smile and return the hug before looking up at all seven of the idols, in awe of their presence. You soon begin to speak nervously and lower your head, giving them a bow.

"I-It is an honour to meet all of you!"

All of the men chuckle amongst themselves and soon look over as they notice that you weren't the only one in the room.

Otoya, who had now noticed that the rest of the members were looking at him, yelps as he falls backwards, his trousers still at his ankles. You worriedly turn around and blush furiously as you notice that Otoya's trousers were down, revealing his boxer shorts.

You run over to his side, despite your embarrassment and kneel down beside him, making sure that he was ok.

"Ittoki-kun?!"

Otoya blushes a dark red as he rapidly attempts to pull up his trousers.

"I-I'm sorry, (f/n)-chan! You weren't looking so I thought that I would--!"

One of the young males, named Ren, smirks as he looks down at Otoya.

"You are full of surprises, Otoya... I had no idea that you were THAT type of guy~"

Otoya growls in embarrassment and shouts at them as he continues to attempt to pull up his trousers.

"W-Why didn't you guys knock?!"

Ren continues to smirk as he walks over to Otoya's position.

"We're sorry, Otoya... we didn't know you were busy with (f/n)-chan~"

"That's not what was going on!"

Ren, Syo and Cecil all chuckle from the situation and soon look over to Natsuki, who was his usual excited self. He makes a sound of delight as he points at Otoya.

"Ittoki-kun! What cute underwear you have, it suits you~!"

Otoya looks down at his white boxer shorts with red hearts and yelps once again, attempting to hide his underwear from the others.

"You're NOT helping, Natsuki!!"

Cecil chuckles a bit as he squats down beside Otoya.

"They are quite cute... though cats would have been a better choice than hearts~"

Otoya groans and pouts a bit as he notices Syo walking over. He smirks a bit as he points to Otoya's underwear.

"Otoya, you should know better than to pull down your trousers in front of (f/n)-chan!"

Otoya feels his cheeks light up as he continues to struggle to pull up his trousers.

"Q-Quiet!"

Masato sighs from the scene and soon looks over to you, giving his usual serious expression.

"I believe we are here for our fittings, (y/n)-chan."

You clear your throat and soon draw your attention back to Masato, nodding your head slightly.

"Y-Yes, Hijirikawa-san! The shirts and trousers are all on the table over there... please try them on."

Masato nods and walks over to the table with Tokiya, Syo, Cecil and Ren following behind. You look down at Otoya and can't help but smile a bit from his attempt to cover himself. He groans and stands up before looking to you, an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Eheh... s-sorry, (y/n)-chan. I guess that was kind of awkward, huh?"

"I-it's ok, Ittoki-kun... there really should be changing rooms in here though."

Otoya chuckles nervously as he walks over to the other idols, pulling up his trousers and zipping them up in the process. He walks to the table and grabs a bigger shirt before putting it on and buttoning it up.

You walk over to a nearby chair and sit down, watching with an embarrassed expression as the boys begin to unbutton their shirts, leaving a large gap, revealing their muscles. You gulp and subtly fan yourself with your hand, feeling a bit warm from the sight of the idols' bare chests, showing through the gap in their shirts.

"Feeling a bit warm, (y/n)-chan~?"

You yelp as you notice that Ren was smirking at you. You then wave your arms around, wildly with a very noticeable blush on your cheeks.

"Ehh?! N-no, of course not!"

Ren chuckles and looks over to Masato and Tokiya, who were both buttoning up their new shirts. They look over to you and Tokiya soon begins to speak.

"Sorry, (f/n)-chan... but could you check the fitting of our shirts, please?"

You felt yourself become temporarily distracted by the sight of the bare chested idols but soon come back to reality as you notice Tokiya looking at you.

"O-oh yes, of course, Ichinose-san!"

You walk over and feel your body's temperature rise as you get closer to the shirtless idols. You head over to Masato first and gently grip the collar of his shirt, tugging on it slightly. You gulp a bit from being in such close proximity to the opened-shirted Masato.

"Y-Your shirt seems to fit perfectly, Hijirikawa-san."

Masato nods and soon begins to notice your discomfort. He tilts his head slightly as he looks down at you.

"Are you alright, (f/n)-chan? I understand that this must be quite an awkward situation for you..."

*Awkward? My dream come true more like~!*

You snap out of your fantasy-filled mind and look up at Masato, smiling a bit.

"Y-yes, I am fine, Hijirikawa-san!"

You continue to blush as you move along to Syo, who was stood next to Masato. You soon reach out and grip onto his collar. You gulp as you notice that Syo was smirking at you in a mischievous way.

"I guess this isn't something you see every day, eh, (f/n)-chan~?"

You pout a bit as you notice his smirk and clear your throat before looking down at Syo's body. You begin to blush once again as you notice that Syo's body was much more petite than the other idols' but still had a fair bit of muscle.

"It's not something I would consider seeing every day, Kurusu-kun..."

Syo chuckles a bit at your somewhat shy expression and makes a thumbs up as you tug on his shirt and smile a bit, nodding slightly and giving him the 'ok'.

"Your shirt is fine too, Kurusu-kun..."

"Please, call me Syo-kun."

You smile in a shy way and nod before walking over to the next man in the queue. Unfortunately, the next man was Cecil, who you knew was quite a charmer and who you somewhat had a bit of a crush on.

You blush as Cecil doesn't hesitate to gently take your hand into his own. He smiles in a very gentle way, which causes you to blush even more.

"Please forgive us for this situation... but we need to make sure that our shirts are perfect... like you are."

You smile a bit as you begin to become a bit shy. You then let out a small gasp as Cecil gently kisses your hand.

"A-Aijima-san..."

Cecil chuckles softly and gives you a small wink.

"Please... call me Cecil, (f/n)-chan~"

*Oh god... is this a dream? Because if it is, please don't wake me~!*

You let out a small giggle as you check the fitting of the shirt before nodding a bit. The other idols all make jealous expressions and Ren, the next idol along the line, doesn't hesitate to gently grip your arm and pull you close to him.

You yelp a bit from the sudden movement and blush as you look up, only to find that your (e/c) eyes meet with Ren's sapphire blue ones. You notice a small smirk on the blonde-haired idol and he soon begins to speak, placing a hand on his chest as he does so.

"My lady, we-- I very much appreciate this treatment~"

You look around and soon notice the other idols scowling towards Ren and making small tutting noises. You simply smile up at Ren as you gently tug on his shirt also.

"T-thank you, Jinguji-san..."

You smile sweetly and Syo pouts, feeling somewhat jealous of Ren hogging you. He points to Ren and makes an angry expression.

"Ren! Stop pestering her! She's just trying to do her job..."

"Are you jealous, Ochibi-chan~?"

"S-stop calling me that!"

You make a worried expression from their bickering and soon hold your hands up, attempting to break up Ren and Syo.

"Jinguji-san! Kurusu-kun! Please stop..."

Ren and Syo notice your worried expression and both let out a small sigh.

"Sorry, (f/n)-chan..."

"Sorry, my lady~"

Tokiya sighs a bit also and points over to the table nearby.

"(F/n)-chan, I believe it is time for us to try on the trousers..."

You blush as the idols each pick up a pair of trousers to try. You knew what was coming next but wasn't quite sure how to respond to the situation.

*This is going to get even more awkward... w-what should I do? Shall I just... watch?*

You begin to fluster as you watch each of the idols begin to unbuckle their belts. Since Otoya had already found a pair of trousers that fitted him, he was happy to not be involved in the situation. He sighs and walks over to your position, smiling down at you, sweetly.

"I'm glad my turn is already over!"

You giggle cutely from Otoya's comment and soon turn your attention to the other idols, who were now proceeding to pull down their trousers. You gasped a bit and covered your mouth, feeling your cheeks become much hotter.

*I... I can't... handle... this!*

Otoya makes a worried expression as he notices that you were looking a bit flustered. He gently places a hand on your shoulder and you remained, frozen in place.

Before Otoya could speak, he gasps as you soon fall to the floor, feeling overwhelmed by the sight of the idols removing their trousers.

"(F/n)!"

You groan softly as you hear all of the idols calling your name in concerned tones. You place a hand on your head and grit your teeth, feeling that your forehead was pounding from the impact of the ground.

"Are you ok?!"

"Talk to me, my lady..."

You let out another groan and slowly open your eyes, seeing seven pairs of eyes looking down at you. As soon as you had opened your eyes, you notice the idols' eyes soften and all of them smile down at you.

"She's ok..."

"Thank goodness..."

You feel your cheeks warm up from their gentle smiles and soon take Ren's hand as he offers it to you.

"Let me help you up, my lady~"

You gently take his hand but soon gasp as the other idols offer their hands too. They all help you to your feet and you smile.

"A-Arigato..."

Ren smirks a bit.

"I agree it was a bit overwhelming having all of our trousers down, yes~?"

You blush a bit and turn away, feeling ashamed of what you had witnessed.

*It was overwhelming, yes... but so amazing at the same time~*


End file.
